La nueva 13  ¡Rebelión!
by Kaiden Darkevan
Summary: Fic divisional un poco a marchas forzadas. Como dijo la adorable Ela taicho, la 13 es la división mas divertida, pero cuando nos tocan lo nuestro, peleamos mejor que los 11's
1. Chapter 1

08/08/2007

**La nueva 13**

- Y recuerda Manta, que no debes abrirle la puerta a desconocidos – bromeaba la capitana Ela enfrente del senkaimon.

- Taichou, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto solo es una misión rutinaria, en un par de días estarás de vuelta y te montaremos una fiesta para celebrarlo - le respondía el tercer oficial.

- Woooo ¿y a mi¿y a mi? – saltaba la teniente Mizu agarrada de la manga de Manta.

- Claro… para las dos… - intentó arreglarlo Manta.

- ¡Mal! Muy mal… ¿así como quieres que me vaya tranquila? Tenías que hacerme una fiesta para mi regreso y a continuación otra para Mi-chan… -reía Ela.

- Bueno ya está bien de bromas, es hora de irnos. Ja-nee! – se despidió la teniente mientras cruzaba el brillante umbral.

- Volveremos pronto Manta, ve poniendo a enfriar las bebidas – y la capitana Ela Kuroikawa desapareció tras el umbral, siguiendo a su teniente y amiga, acompañada de su mariposa negra.

Hasta el día de hoy, no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ambas.

* * *

Las horas que los chicos de la división esperaron se convirtieron en días, y los días en semanas. Esto había sobrepasado el límite de cualquier misión rutinaria. La división entera se volcó en patrullas de búsqueda infructuosas, se habían empleado todos los medios que se tenían en la división para localizarlas. Se había incluso avisado a las demás divisiones. Y aunque todas ellas reaccionaron de la misma forma volcándose en su búsqueda, un mensaje lo cambio todo.

- Manta-san. ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó tímidamente Yorleni asomándose a la puerta. La oficina de Manta estaba hecha un caos, los documentos apilados se erigian como columnas a medio derrumbarse, mapas y planos colgaban de todas las paredes e incluso del techo. Y Manta se encontraba en medio de todo ese caos, con barba de pocos días unas ojeras impresionantes y en definitiva, muy muy demacrado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Yorleni nuevamente mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el escritorio. Manta levantó la vista y sus ojos enrojecidos de cansancio se clavaron en la joven shinigami.

- ¿Crees que parezco estar bien? - Respondió secamente. Segundos después, se llevo la mano a la cara, se frotó los ojos y con voz cansada se disculpó. – Perdona Yorleni no quería hablarte así… es solo… que hemos hecho tanto… y no hemos conseguido nada… tan frustrante… - Yorleni se acercó para intentar reconfortarle.

- Intenta tranquilizarte, llevas aquí encerrado 3 días sin dormir, apenas si has comido. Anda, intenta descansar un poco, Me-chan está intentando convencer a los Kidohshuu para organizar un escaneado a gran escala en busca de su reiatsu.

En ese momento Aiolos entró corriendo sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta. Parecía extremadamente alterado y Manta por un momento pensó que el quinto oficial abriría la boca para anunciar el regreso de la capitana y su teniente sanas y salvas. Pero su rostro no expresaba buenas noticias.

- Manta… malas noticias.

- ¿Como de malas? – preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

- Nos han impedido seguir buscando.

- ¿¡Qué!? – dijeron a coro. - ¿Quién¡Solo otro capitán podría haber hecho algo así!

- En realidad no… la orden de cesar la búsqueda de la Taichou y de Mi-chan salió de La Cámara de los 46.

Manta alucinaba, no podía creerse que los altos mandos se resignasen a abandonar a uno de sus capitanes y su teniente a su suerte. Yorleni apenas conseguía creer que había oído decir eso, e incluso Aiolos se repetía mentalmente que era un sueño y que no podía estar pasando eso. Finalmente Manta se desplomó sobre su sillón con la mirada perdida.

Todos intentaron romper el molesto silencio producido pero tras abrir la boca para decir algo, simplemente volvieron a cerrarla al darse cuenta que no tenían palabras.  
Finalmente Manta consiguió salir del trance.

- ¿Quiénes mas lo saben?

- ¿Por ahora? Solo nosotros 3, además del mensajero que trajo el mensaje. Los demás capitanes de las otras divisiones han recibido la orden de guardar silencio y están pensando en organizar un funeral si no vuelven pronto.

- ¿¿¿Un funeral??? – interrumpió Yorleni – eso es una locura. Ni siquiera sabemos si realmente están muertas.

- Lo sabemos Yorleni, y aunque la cámara de los 46 nos anule la ayuda seguiremos buscando a Ela y a Mizu, aunque sea barriendo el Seiretei, el Rukongai, el mundo humano e incluso Hueco Mundo si hiciese falta. Al fin y al cabo. Soy el de mayor rango en la División.

- Eh… esa es la otra mala noticia… - anunció Aiolos. – Nos mandan a otro capitán…

- Así que los de la cámara se han cansado de que gastemos recursos y han cortado por lo sano. Van a considerar que la desaparición de Ela y Mizu es definitiva y van a sustituirlas. – concluyo de explicar Aiolos.

- ¿reúno a todos para darles el aviso que se detiene la búsqueda de Ela y Mizu? Preguntó Yorleni dirigiendose a la puerta.

- No… reúnelos a todos para avisar del funeral de Ela y Mizu. – Los dos Shinigamis se quedaron a cuadros.

- ¡Pero si tu mismo decías de seguir buscándolas!, No me creo que hayas cambiado de opinión tan rápidamente. – espetó Aiolos con indignación

- No, quiero seguir buscándolas, pero si les decimos a todos el motivo autentico del final de la búsqueda se negarán a aceptar a la decisión de la cámara y puede haber una revuelta. En la que saldríamos perdiendo. Por ahora… haremos eso. E intentad que no salga de aquí. Y sobre todo, tened cuidado con el nuevo capitán. No se habrían dado prisa en parar este asunto si no hubiese intereses de por medio… Ahora por favor. Dejadme solo un rato, quiero pensar antes que llegue el nuevo capitán.

Ambos Shinigamis salieron de la habitación cerrando tras de si. Pasaron al lado del carro de comidas que dejaban siempre al lado de la puerta destinado al oficial. Y cuando el pasillo se quedo en silencio dos figuras salieron de los faldones del carro.

- ¿Has oído eso Kara?

- "Si Kaiden, la cosa es peor de lo que parece, deberíamos avisar a los demás."

- No… por muy doloroso que sea, Manta tiene razón. No podemos arriesgarnos a que salte una rebelión. Intuyo que los demás capitanes han pensado lo mismo. Solo actúa por nuestro bien. Tenemos que hacer lo que Manta dijo.

- "¿Y que deberíamos hacer entonces?"

- Lo que Manta realmente quiere que hagamos.

* * *

El funeral conjunto de Ela y Mizu se llevó a cabo en la intimidad del cuartel. Solo la división y los capitanes acudieron. Dos Piedras talladas representaban no solo la perdida de los altos mandos si no todo el dolor, tristeza y desesperanza de la división. Los nombres tallados con trazo delicado sobre la fría piedra gris rezaban.

"Ela Kuroikawa, Capitana de la división 13. Caída en acto de servicio."

"Otaka Mizu, Teniente de la división 13. Caída en acto de servicio"

Esas frases hicieron sentir a todos como si una enorme carga, un yugo, les cayese sobre los hombros. Pero lo peor vino justo después, tan pronto como los capitanes marcharon de nuevo a sus cuarteles una figura se encaramó a la loma y posteriormente a la improvisada tarima que servia como capilla ardiente.

- Vamos, Hijos de la división 13, no lloréis, vuestras lagrimas no tendrán cabida a partir de este momento. Hoy es el momento de dejar atrás el pasado, de olvidar todo el dolor sufrido y seguir mirando adelante. – Dijo la figura desde lo alto.

- Soy Unmei Ushinata. Vuestro capitán desde este mismo momento. Recordad mi nombre, pero a partir de este día, dirigíos a mí como Capitán Ushinata cualquiera que no lo haga pasará una semana en el calabozo bajo cargo de desacato. Me siento muy desilusionado con vuestra reacción. Abandonasteis las tareas de patrulla, me he informado y el papeleo se ha paralizado, la división parece estar bajo la sombra de la perdida de la capitana. Pero se como evitarlo. Desde este momento se prohíbe hablar de Ela Kuroikawa, de Otaka Mizu e incluso de cualquier relación que haya con ellas hasta este momento de mi proclamación. Y ahora… agradecedme este gesto que os dedico. – Y sin media palabra una esfera de reiatsu prendió la capilla ardiente mientras Unmei bajaba del estrado ante el asombro de todos los Shinigamis.

- ¡Es una locura¿Por qué haces eso¡rápido que alguien apague el fuego! – gritó una voz en las primeras filas.

- ¿Eso que oigo ha sido una puesta en duda de mis órdenes? - Se giró hacia quien se intentaba abrir paso entre las filas y agarrándolo por le cuello lo alzó en el aire – Sexto Oficial, Kage… un oficial nunca debe cuestionar las ordenes de su superior. – y sin mediar palabra dio un golpe seco en el brazo izquierdo de Kage que callo al suelo gritando de dolor.

- Aaaaaaahhhh… creo que me ha roto el brazo… - se revolvía en el suelo

- Que alguien se lo lleve a los calabozos hasta que piense en el significado de Orden. Durante una semana entera.

En cuanto el nuevo capitán se hubo alejado, las primeras filas se lanzaron sobre Kage para atenderle. Hiroe comenzó a utilizar kidoh de curación mientras algo mas atrás Manta observaba como el nuevo capitán entraba en el cuartel. Apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que comenzó a manar sangre de la palma de su mano.

- ¿Realmente está bien esto? – preguntó Aiolos viendo como se llevaban a Kage en una improvisada camilla

- La situación será peor de lo que imaginé… - murmuró observando como las llamas devoraban la capilla ardiente de las dos shinigamis. – Mucho peor…

* * *

Al caer la noche dos sombras se perfilaban en la oscuridad junto a las lapidas recientes.

Portaban capas amplias y una mano femenina acarició la superficie de la fria piedra. La otra se agachó ante la pira de brasas que aun crujía por los rescoldos. Entre las cenizas sacó un trozo de tela blanco con un 13 dibujado. Se encontraba en pésimo estado, amarillento por el calor con los bordes requemados. Aun así, lo cogió en brazos, le quitó algunas manchas grises de ceniza y lo guardó bajo la capa oscura. Después se volvió hacia la otra figura y sin media palabra, desaparecieron de allí.


	2. Chapter 2

09/08/2007

- Ese capitán es un cabronazo - murmuraba Kage aun con el brazo en cabestrillo. Habían pasado ya los 7 días de arresto que el Capitán Unmei Ushinata le impuso por intentar apagar el fuego durante el funeral de Ela y Mizu. Además de haberle roto el brazo.

- Modera tus palabras Kage, o no tardará en volver a ponerte a la sombra. – dijo Kaiden con un tono que intentaba expresar indiferencia pese a estar contagiado del mismo sentimiento que devoraba a Kage por sus entrañas.

- Por cierto¿a donde me llevas? – preguntó un poco confuso.

- Es aquí. – anunció Kaiden tomando el pomo de la puerta.

* * *

La puerta emitió un leve gemido al abrirse empujada por Aiolos. Allí dentro se encontraba Manta junto a un montón de cajas llenas de documentos y mapas enrollados.

- ¿Me habías llamado? – preguntó Aiolos entrando en la oficina del oficial.

- Si Aiolos, verás… ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos hace una semana?

- Lo de… si, lo recuerdo. ¿Que sucede?

- Desde que nuestro nuevo capitán ha llegado ha empezado a modificar las zonas de patrulla, organizando turnos ilógicos. Ha mandado a patrullar a Xevg y a Alamez a la sección 77. a Benji y a Momo a la 87…

- Son sitios de patrulla muy tranquilos. Deben tener suerte… - musitó el 5º oficial.

- Ya… y ahora mira esto… a Miaka y Yorleni a la zona 23, a Hiroe y a Michiyo a la zona 55, a Kaiden y a Kara a la 12…

- ¿¿¿La 12??? Pero si esa zona era de las que se encargaba de patrullar Mi… - Manta le cerró la boca antes de que pudiese terminar de pronunciar ese nombre. Muchos habían pasado ya por los calabozos de la nueva 13 en la primera semana y no quería que el 5º oficial y su cómplice cumpliese la semana de baja obligada con algún miembro roto.

- Si, era su zona. De las más peligrosas, el capitán no lo sabe pero he mandado a gente de la reserva a cubrirles las espaldas.

- Bufff… Kaiden era de administración. Bueno, Al menos Kara es fuerte.

- Y muda…

- ¿Que tiene eso que ver? Lo suple con su telepatía… - respondió Aiolos con total naturalidad.

- ¿Alguien ha hablado con el capitán acerca de la habilidad de Ka-chan? No… según el capitán Ka-chan debe ser una oficial, si, pero muda. Es cierto que ha reforzado las patrullas, pero es como si las cosas no encajasen… mandan a los oficiales a sitios con una actividad cercana a cero… y a los de mantenimiento, administración y demás a primera fila… No lo entiendo… pero no me gusta nada.

- ¿Quieres que haga algo?

- Te han asignado el turno con Melange, en el sector 66. Infórmala de TODO. Y que guarde silencio.

- ¿Y tú?

- Debo prepararme para un turno extra.

- ¿Turno extra?

- Alguien tiene que ir a cubrir a Ka-chan y a Kaiden. – anunció Manta atando su Zampakutoh al cinto.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver una pequeña oficina. Kage pasó dentro y tosió por el polvo acumulado.

- Perdona el desorden. – se disculpó Kaiden mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Para que me traes aquí? Eh espera… aquí teníamos el sofá… la tele… la neverita… ¿que ha hecho ese cabrón?

- Nada… lo seguimos teniendo… a salvo. – Kaiden rodeó el escritorio y desapareció por debajo de la mesa.

- WTF!!!! – exclamó Kage al asomarse para ver que hacia.

- Una trampilla. Vamos baja… no es bueno quedarse aquí mucho tiempo.

Kage alucinaba. En los pasillos excavados en roca viva bajo la división podía organizarse un campeonato de escondite, además la oscuridad ayudaba a hacer mas difícil la orientación.

- Esto… Kaiden…

- 9…10…11…

- Kaiden…

- Espera… 12… 13… aquí estamos. – dijo mientras encendía un mechero.

- Aquí estamos perdidos en medio de la nada.

- Eso no es cierto. A ver… estaba aquí… clic

Sin saber como, un tramo de pared se hundió en el suelo dando lugar a una puerta de la que salía una leve música. Kage ahora alucinaba en colores. Ambos Shinigamis entraron en una habitación iluminada con varias velas, un pequeño generador daba electricidad a una neverita, la televisión y el par de consolas. El suelo se encontraba lleno de cojines y entre esos cojines estaban Kara, Apollo, Gatou y xevg.

Kage alucinaba con colores en 3 dimensiones.

- Como… ¿como habéis conseguido hacer esto?

- Bienvenido Kage al Bunker numero 13. – Anunció xevg alzando un vaso con sake.

- "Bastión de la antigua división" – telepatizó Kara invitándole a sentarse

- Y nueva base de operaciones – concluyo Apollo satisfecho.

- ¿Teniais esto ensayado de antes? – preguntó Kage arqueando una ceja

- Solo unas 15 veces… ve pensándote algo para el próximo que traigamos. – Dijo Kaiden tomando uno vaso que le ofrecía xevg y otro para Kage. – en cualquier caso es el unico sitio donde se puede disfrutar con tranquilidad de una buena bebida.

- Y bueno… ¿para que me habéis traído exactamente? – Kage tomó el vaso y se lo llevo a la nariz para oler que era… sake, de la reserva.

- Es obvio ¿no, cariño? – explicó Gatou

- Kage… bienvenido a la resistencia.


	3. Chapter 3

09/08/2007

- "Así que después de habernos enterado de lo que sucedía en realidad decidimos organizarnos." – termino de explicar Kara a la luz de las velas.

- Fue por casualidad que encontrásemos este sitio. Estábamos sacando las reservas para buscarles un lugar seguro y al mover el sofá. Plas, nos topamos con la trampilla. Bajamos y nos encontramos con esta habitación. Lo de la puerta secreta… te sorprendería lo que se aprende con una sesión intensiva de bricolaje. – comentó Apollo.

- Pero el capitán puede rastrear nuestro reiatsu, encontrarnos conspirando y colgarnos de las pelotas – se alarmó Kage.

- Eso es lo mejor de este sitio. No se si será por el mineral de las paredes, o porque está debajo de la división o porqué, pero este sitio es indetectable mientras mantengamos nuestro reiatsu minimamente bajo. – lo tranquilizó Kaiden.

- Esto… ¡esto es cojonudo! Contad conmigo para lo que haga falta. – se ofreció emocionado el 6º oficial.

- Por ahora seguiremos como hasta ahora. Nos mantendremos en contacto, pero no reclutéis a nadie mas ni le traigáis aquí por el momento. – explicó Kaiden mientras tomaba una capa oscura y le pasaba otra a Kara.

- Eh… espera… ¿y Manta¿No sabe nada de esto? Seguro que el seria el primero en lanzarse de cabeza a buscar a Ela y a Mi-chan

- "Probablemente, pero no podemos ponerle en peligro" – mentalizó la 7º oficial

- Es cierto, recuerda que él es el siguiente eslabón en la cadena de contacto con el capitán y es el que está sometido a más presión. – corroboró Gatou mientras ayudaba a Kara a aborcharse la capa.

- Ah… ¿y a donde vais? Y con esas pintas… - se extraño Kage

- Les han mandado a la zona 12 de patrulla. – xevg jugueteaba con un pañuelo amarillento.

- ¿La de Ela y Mi-chan? Pero si eso es casi una condena a muerte para cualquiera que no sea al menos 5º oficial. Incluso Melange estuvo allí una vez y necesitó refuerzos.

- Ya, por eso les hemos preparado a conciencia… ¿Está todo? – chequeó Gatou.

- Si, las píldoras de recuperación instantánea de la 4, los explosivos que consiguió Alamez en la 12 junto al detector de reiatsu. – enumeró Kaiden

- "También los ocultadores por si tenemos que escondernos" – puntualizó Kara

- Entonces estamos listos…

- Traednos buenas noticias. – Dijo xevg mientras miraba el trece que se había salvado del fuego

* * *

- Kaiden, Ka-chan¡esperad! – gritó una voz intentando detener a las dos figuras que estaban a punto de cruzar el Senkaimon.

- "¿Que sucede Manta-san?"

- No había podido encontraros. Estaba preocupado. Pensaba que ya habríais salido.

- Vamos Manta, no es la primera vez que desaparecemos sin dejar rastro unas horas, aunque luego reaparezcamos con una resaca del demonio. – bromeó Kaiden

- No es eso. es que… la zona 12 es muy peligrosa. Creo que está por encima de vuestras posibilidades.

- "No te preocupes, ya nos hemos informado"

- Ahá… será divertido…

- Esperad un poco intentaré añadir a alguien mas al grupo… mejor… os acompañaré yo… - se ofreció visiblemente preocupado.

- Tercer Oficial Manta. ¿Sucede algo? – Al reconocer la voz los tres Shinigamis se cuadraron.

- No sucede nada Capitán Ushinata. Estos shinigamis iban a partir de misión de patrulla a una zona a la que no están acostumbrados y les estaba dando algunas instrucciones. – mintió Manta mientras un sudor frío comenzaba a brotar de sus sienes.

- Que partan inmediatamente. – ordenó el capitán.

- Pero, capitán… - intentó replicar Manta, pero rápidamente corrigió. - Mis disculpas capitán. Partirán de inmediato. – Manta se giró hacia Kara y Kaiden quedando de espaldas a Unmei. – Por favor, tened mucho cuidado recordad lo que sucedió allí.

- Salimos de inmediato. Capitán Ushinata, Manta-dono. Discúlpennos. – anunció formalmente Kaiden mientras el y Kara cruzaban el portal.

- Tercer oficial Manta¿puede explicarme que significaba eso de ofrecerte a acompañarles a una rutinaria misión de patrulla? – Manta meditó mucho la respuesta tan rapido como su mente le permitió y finalmente habló.

- Kaiden es relativamente nuevo en la división. Y gran parte de su tiempo ha sido ayudante de administración. Estaba preocupado en que no pudiese llevar bien su situación. Además su compañera la séptima oficial Kara es muda, por lo que hace más complicada su comunicación.

- Manta-san… usted es el tercer oficial al mando de esta división… de MI, división. No puedo permitir que malgastes tu tiempo preocupándote de shinigamis incompetentes o discapacitados. Si no están a la altura de las circunstancia no merecen formar parte de nuestra división. Ahora acompáñame. Hay un montón de papeleo pendiente en mi oficina. Y tenemos que formalizar una petición a la cámara de los 46 para nombrar a un nuevo teniente…

Manta siguió al capitán Unmei mientras se tragaba su orgullo. Habría querido avisarles de lo que se encontrarían al otro lado, haberles acompañado para ayudarles y quizás descubrir algo del paradero de sus legítimos superiores. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar por el rabillo del ojo como se cerraban suavemente las puertas del senkaimon.

* * *

- ¡Sabia que no habían muerto! – exclamó Melange en mitad de un mercado lleno de gente.

- Eso no es seguro, el mensaje solo decía que se cancelaba la búsqueda. – corrigió Aiolos. De todas formas Manta no ha perdido la esperanza. Lo malo es ese estúpido capitán remilgado. ¡Seguro que se trae algo entre manos!

- Mas que eso… ¿recuerdas que fui al Kidoshuu a pedir el rastreo? Pues cuando me llegó el informe del nuevo nombramiento ya lo habían iniciado. Así que aproveché e investigué todo lo que pude antes de que me tuviese que marchar.

- … Me-chan… por eso te has podido meter en un buen lío.

- No tenia porqué, queria saber quien era, y los del Kidohshuu mantiene un listado de todos los shinigamis en activo. Pues bien. Resulta que el nombramiento en la cámara de los 46 fue a dedo. Y no pude sacar mucho de los detalles, pero hubo una buena discursión por ello.

- Así que aun hay parte de la cámara que quería seguir buscando a Ela y a Mizu. Es un alivio saberlo.

- Es más que eso… casi toda la cámara votó que se continuasen la búsqueda, pero hubo uno que propuso lo del nuevo capitán. Hubo un lío con las votaciones y al final lo tuvieron que admitir por una diferencia mínima. Alegaban que no podían permitir que una división siguiese sin sus cargos principales más tiempo. Pero de todas formas no llegué a enterarme de mucho mas… después tuve que salir de allí a toda prisa.

- Entonces… - preguntó Aiolos un poco confundido por la explicación de Melange.

- Entonces, fue casi, casi un nombramiento forzado. Probablemente muchos de los que votaron a favor lo hicieron bajo presión.

- ¿Chantaje? – supuso Aiolos mientras sacaba una petaca y le ofrecía a su compañera.

- Más que eso. El capitán parece tener un parentesco próximo con uno de los que componen la cámara. Sospecho que en realidad se trata de una cuestión de poder pero hay otra cosa… - murmuraba mientras le daba un largo trago a la petaca.

- Joder Me-chan, eres un hacha recopilando información, nosotros nos olíamos algo pero no sabíamos que apuntase a tan arriba. – comentó Aiolos sorprendido mientras aprovechaba el licor.

- Es más que eso, No he encontrado ninguna relación que señale que Unmei Ushinata haya realizado entrenamiento alguno en la academia. - Aiolos se atragantó al escuchar eso.


	4. Chapter 4

10/08/2007

- ¿Tienes algo Ka-chan? – preguntó Kaiden desde la cima de un arbol. En la oscuridad de ese oscuro bosque que delimitaba la zona 12 el sol no atravesaba la fronda, y mucho menos lo conseguía la tenue luz de la luna.

- "Tengo a 3 hollows en pantalla, a unas 200 unidades de aquí dirección sur." – la voz de Kara inundó la mente del shinigami sin conseguir ubicar su emplazamiento.

- Me refería a algo de Mi-chan y Ela. Esos 3 hollows no se han movido de su sitio en todo el rato y ya los estoy vigilando.

- "Gomen, no capto ninguna frecuencia ni rastro reciente. ¿Quieres que te releve? - preguntó Kara subiéndose a la copa de otro árbol próximo.

- Si por favor, haremos otro breve rastreo de la zona y si no hemos encontrado nada aun, intentaremos tenderle una trampa a esos 3 hollows para disimular. ¿te parece bien?

- "De acuerdo, pero date prisa, no es normal eso que hacen"

Kaiden descendió y en la oscuridad sacó un aparato que bien podría parecer una agenda electrónica. El foco de luz que desprendía la pantalla iluminó levemente sus alrededores.

- Ka-chan, voy a aumentar la potencia. Si los Hollows se dan cuenta da un aviso para que nos saquen de aquí.

- "Bien, por el momento están tranquilos…"

Kaiden hizo girar una ruedecita y en la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer un par de hilos de colores. Uno de ellos salía de él mismo y el otro trepaba en dirección a la copa del árbol donde estaba Kara vigilando.

- Cht… no es suficiente potencia…

- "¿A cuanto está?"

- 200 unidades de intensidad 50…

- "Prueba a subirlo a 300 unidades a 200"

- El rastro de un capitán y un teniente se detectan con facilidad a 20 unidades… con 10 veces mas podríamos romper el aparato…

- "¿No decías tu que había que arriesgar?"

- Los Hollows se nos van a echar encima como las moscas sobre la miel…

- "Ya sabemos que hacer al respecto"

- Je… y tu que parecías la niña buena de la división… - bromeó el Shinigami.

El aparato comenzó a emitir un molesto pitido cuando la potencia de señal se incrementó de forma desmesurada.

- Aquí hay algo que no es normal…- se extraño Kaiden observando la pantalla.

Nuevamente amplió el radio a 500 unidades y siguió aumentando la potencia.

- "¡Se han dado cuenta¡pon el explosivo y larguémonos!"

- Espera Ka-chan, tengo algo…

- "¡No tenemos tiempo!"

- … esto… no es posible…

- "Kaiden, sal de ahí ya… ¡es una orden!"

- El rastro mas reciente de Ela y Mizu se remonta a varios meses en el pasado… Nunca llegaron a atravesar al mundo humano cuando se fueron la última vez…

- "Kaiden, tenemos que marcharnos ¡YA!" – comentó la oficial cuando bajó de la copa del árbol y comenzó a tirar de la manga de su compañero.

En ese momento una enorme presión espiritual les golpeó como una sacudida. Ambos Shinigamis alzaron la vista al cielo. Y de la grieta observaron salir al primero de los 3 Menos grande que con paso lento y pesado atravesaron el perímetro de la zona 12.

* * *

Ryu Iseki se encontraba desbordado, Esas figuras enormes se tambaleaban a su alrededor amenazado lanzarse sobre el en cualquier momento.

- Tranquilo Ryu, las pilas de documento no se caen así como así, Sigue firmando impresos y no te preocupes. – tranquilizó Hiroe al shinigami.

- Claro… - respondió mientras seguía vigilando por el rabillo del ojo.

- Hiroe¿que hago con los turnos de cocina, los de mantenimiento y estos de patrulla? – preguntó Yorleni cargando con varias carpetas.

- Pues ponlos… eh espera… tengo un mensaje. – dijo la Shinigami mientras revisaba su teléfono. Inmediatamente se quedó pálida. – Ryu, ven conmigo.

- Enseguida, espera que termine esta carpeta y voy.

- ¡YA!

- Eh… no te preocupes, ya te acompaño yo. Se ofreció Yorleni.

- NO… eh… no… mejor quédate tú aquí. No tardaremos mucho. – Anunció Hiroe mientras sacaba a Ryu a la fuerza.

- … que demonios… - pensó Yorleni mientras se fijaba en un pequeño aparato que había en el suelo. El teléfono de Ryu… que patoso…

- "Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep" - comenzó a pitar el aparato anunciando la llegada de un mensaje.

- … que más da… ellos me dejan aquí tirada con todos los papeles, pues ea. Al menos me vengaré de uno de ellos… - acto seguido abrió el teléfono y leyó el mensaje.

"Ela y Mizu nunca llegaron a alcanzar el mundo humano, no hay rastros recientes. Reunid a todos en el bunker y hacedles llegar la noticia y organizar un grupo que investigue el túnel al mundo humano y que alguien venga a cubrirnos. Tenemos 6 hollows rodeándonos y 3 de ellos son Menos. Necesitamos ruta de escape discreta."

El remitente era Kaiden.

- Han organizado un grupo para buscar a Ela y Mizu a pesar de todo el lío con el nuevo capitán. Ahhhhh… esto es demasiado, me está dejando fuera de muchas cosas… Se acabó voy a ver a Manta ahora mismo… ¡que le den a la burocracia! – gruñó pateando una columna de papeles que comenzó a tambalearse y se desplomó sobre el escritorio causando un efecto dominó por toda la oficina.

- … Bah, que lo recojan ellos, como castigo divino por dejarme fuera. – y la shinigami salió por la puerta a toda prisa.

* * *

La noticia resonó en el bunker levantando primero esperanza y después preocupación.

- Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes. – dijo Gatou dejando de lado la botella de sake que tenia en la mano.

- Ya, pero tendríamos que distribuirnos en dos grupos, y la mayoría de los nuestros mas fuertes están ya de patrulla. – murmuró Apollo pensando en una estrategia.

- Avisemos a Aiolos, o a Melange… Incluso Manta… podríamos arriesgarnos. – comentó xevg

- Eso no es posible, Aiolos y Me-chan están de patrulla en la zona 66. están demasiado lejos como para llegar a ayudarles, y recuerda que Manta es el que está mas vigilado por el nuevo capitán. Nuestros 3 comodines están descartados. Si enviamos a alguien a la zona 12 dudo que consiguiésemos algo.

- Voy yo. – dijo Kage apurando el vaso.

- Kage, aunque seas el 6º oficial aun tienes el brazo lastimado.

- Exacto, estoy de baja. Pero aun puedo conseguir llegar y cubrirles para que salgan.

- Entonces voy contigo – Avisó Alamez

- Y yo – se ofreció xevg.

- Vuestros turnos comienzan dentro de nada. Notarán que os saltáis el turno y ese cabrón es muy tiquismiquis con la puntualidad.

- Mierda… - protestó Alamez dándole un puñetazo a la pared.

- ¿Y yo?, aun no me han dado turno de patrulla. Tengo turno de cocina y aun es pronto para la comida. – se ofreció Gatou.

- Entonces no tendríamos gente para organizar el segundo equipo. – explicó Kage. La mayoría de los que están en nuestro grupo están muy dispersos.

- Iré yo también. Me quedaré cerca y si necesitas apoyo acudiré a cubriros. – insistió Gatou. Recuerda la prioridad es sacarlos de allí.

- Parece lo mas lógico. Que Hiroe te acompañe. Por si están heridos. No se expondrá directamente y sus conocimientos del Kidoh de curación puede ser importante. Yo volveré con Yorleni y seguiré con el papeleo para disimular. – recomendó Ryu.

- Me parece bien – corroboró Hiroe.

- Entonces en marcha, deben estar pasándolo realmente mal allí. – Dijo Kage mientras se aferraba a la empuñadura de Shounetsuboshi.

* * *

Los 3 shinigamis corrían por el pasillo que separaba la sociedad de almas del mundo humano. Un camino luminoso y amplió conocido por todos.

- Kage, nos quedamos aquí, no dudes en enviarnos una señal si la cosa se tuerce. Y recuerda, no hagas locuras. Hay que sacarlos de allí. – le recordó Gatou al sexto oficial.

- Lo sé. Vosotras aprovechad no sabemos cuando tendremos otra oportunidad de rastrear esta zona. – gritó mientras seguía adelante con la vista fija en el portal de salida que empezaba a distinguirse.

Kage cruzó la puerta y paso de la luz a la oscuridad, y nuevamente a la luz cuando una enorme explosión volaba por la mitad la mascara de uno de los Menos.

- Pero que cojones… - inmediatamente se fijó en una figura que corría en su dirección. Se preparó para desenvainar y cuando pudo distinguirla mejor se apartó para que entrase en el portal.

- Kara… ¿y Kaiden¿Dónde está? – preguntó Kage extrañado.

La única respuesta de la telépata fue mostrar una Zampakutoh con la hoja quebrada mientras arrastraba a Kage al interior del luminoso pasillo y cerraba la puerta tras de si.


	5. Chapter 5

10/08/2007

Aiolos se detuvo enfrente de la oficina de la oficina de Manta. Había podido ver como El capitán Ushinata acababa de salir de allí con un gesto de satisfacción en la cara. Acababa de regresar de su turno con Melange en la zona 66 y tenia mucho de que informarle.

- ¿A que esperas para llamar? – una voz a su espalda interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Maldición Me-chan, no te me acerques por la espalda así. Me dará un infarto.

Ambos shinigamis llamaron a la puerta y entraron. Manta parecía cabizbajo.

- ¿Estas bien Manta? – preguntó Melange pese a ser consciente de la obvia respuesta.

- Si… más o menos… al capitán se le ha ocurrido la genial idea de proponer una lista de candidatos…de unos 10000 shinigamis de los que me ha mandado recopilar información.

- Pero… ¿este quiere encontrar un teniente o formar un nuevo escuadrón al completo? – se sorprendió Aiolos.

- El porqué lo hace solo puede tener una explicación. Intenta retrasar el nombramiento. Ya ha estado a punto de degradarme cuando he ido a advertir a Ka-chan y a Kaiden del riesgo de la zona 12… En fin. Supongo que Aiolos ya te ha contado lo que sucede.

- Si Manta, además mientras estaba en el Kidoshuu revisé archivos de la academia y no encontré nada relacionado con ningún Unmei Ushinata. Por lo visto tiene enchufe con alguien de la cámara de los 46 y por eso ha llegado a capitán tan rápido.

- Eso explica el porqué cesaron las ordenes de búsqueda. Y porqué se esfuerza tanto en evitar que sigamos buscando… - continuó Aiolos.

- Pues despabilad porque no estamos solos en esto. – Informó Yorleni entrando sin llamar con el teléfono de Ryu en la mano. – Mira esto, por lo visto nuestro secreto pasó de nosotros 3… 4… - corrigió fijándose en Melange.

- ¿Kaiden aprovechó su turno en la zona 12 para realizar un rastreo? está loco. Al menos tiene a Ka-chan para cubrirle las espaldas. ¿Pero como ha podido llegar a determinar que no llegaron allí?

- Antes de venir por aquí tuve una corazonada. El equipo de infiltración. El que usábamos para "visitar" a la división 8 y conseguir un trago gratis… ha desaparecido. Localizadores, explosivos de demolición, casi todo… Supongo que habrá usado los localizadores.

- Lo peor es que están rodeados. Si han encontrado algo mas no podemos comunicarnos. Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí inmediatamente. Aiolos, melange necesito que os preparéis para partir a la zona 12 de inmediato. Intentaré cubriros distrayendo al capitán. Necesitareis equipo medico y…

- … no te molestes Manta… - dijo otra voz desde la puerta.

- ¡Gatou! – exclamó melange.

- ¿Donde están Kara y Kaiden¿Han vuelto¿están bien? – Manta se puso en pie apoyándose sobre su escritorio.

- Kara está bien, algunas heridas leves pero está en la enfermería…

- ¿Y Kaiden?

- Está aquí… - anunció la chica de tez morena mientras con pulso tembloroso dejaba la zampakutoh quebrada de Kaiden sobre el escritorio de Manta.

Todos supusieron lo que significaba ese gesto.

* * *

- Así que la séptima oficial Kara… la silenciosa séptima oficial Kara… no pareces estar muy bien de ánimo… quizás… ¿algún fracaso en la última misión rutinaria¿Alguna baja¿Algún compañero?… no importa… fuese lo que fuese eso no cambiaría que abrieses la boca. Pero tus ojos… ahí veo reflejado dolor… apestas a miedo… y he de admitir que es un olor que me encanta en mis subordinados…

Unmei se regodeaba paseando alrededor de la silla donde se encontraba Kara sentada, como una serpiente enroscándose sobre un desprotegido ratón.

- Hmmm… vamos… ¿no me describes siquiera lo que sucedió¿Algún pequeño relato escrito¿Ni un dibujo? Vale que no puedas hablar… pero si tienes manos… Oh es cierto… aun están manchadas de sangre… que descortesía la mía traerte aquí inmediatamente sin poder pasar por la enfermeria, ni comentárselo a tus amigos… Eh chicos¡he vuelto¿A que no sabéis que es lo que ha pasado? Estábamos de patrulla… - comenzó a decir Unmei con voz de mujer.

- ¡Y un Hollow se COMIÓ a mi compañero! - Terminó bruscamente abofeteando a la chica. Kara no pudo contenerse mas y explotó

- "La zona no era segura, Kaiden apenas tenia experiencia en combate… ¿¡Como se te ocurrió mandarnos allí¿¡¡Qué clase de capitán hace eso con sus subordinados!!?"

- Así que así lo haces… telepatía… - murmuró Unmei echándose para atrás. Kara se tapó la boca instintivamente tras caer en la cuenta de su error. – ¿Sabes? No me sorprende… también noté cuando intentaste leerme la mente tan pronto como te sentaste en esa silla y comencé a hablarte. ¿Curiosidad por saber que es lo que se pasa por esta cabecita?

- "Maldito cerdo egolatra…" - pensó Kara.

- Ohhh… eso de cerdo egolatra son palabras muy fuertes para una señorita como tu… verás Kara… la telepatía es un don muy poco frecuente. ¿Cuanto hace que no recuerdas lo que es comunicarse como el resto de los mortales?

- "¿Me ha leído la mente a MI¿Quién coño es este tío?" - pensó Kara comenzando a sudar de miedo.

- Veras… Se lo que descubriste con tu patético compañero en la zona 12… se que buscabais a vuestra antigua capitana y a su teniente… a decir verdad lo predije. Sois muy… persistentes… aun así no puedo dejar que le digas a tus compañeros lo que habéis descubierto – Unmei se acercó cada vez más a Kara.

- Señorita Kagemusha… Ka-chan… como te llaman tus amigos… haré que me guardes un secreto… - le susurró al oído a la chica. Está se estremeció sintiendo un aliento frío como el hielo. – esto es lo único que se ha encontrado de vuestras queridas amigas. – Dijo mostrando un par de zampakutohs bien conocidas. – pero esto, no se lo dirás a nadie…

Kara se estremeció e intentó gritar. Pedir ayuda. Pero por alguna razón, nadie podía oírla.

* * *

Al día siguiente había otra nueva lápida en el pequeño jardín que recordaba a los caídos de la división. Kage y Apollo llevaban ya un rato observando el nombre recién tallado.

- Si tan solo le hubiésemos hundido el puño en la cara cuando quemó la capilla ardiente de Ela y Mi-chan… - murmuraba Kage.

- Probablemente te habría roto los dos brazos y te habría mandado de cabeza con ellos. Entonces estaría mirando dos lapidas en vez de una sola. – intentó consolarlo Apollo.

- Sabes que lo habría hecho encantado. La explosión que vi cuando recogí a Kara… tuve el presentimiento que había sido cosa suya… A todo esto… Kara no se ha pasado por aquí, no estaba tan mal como para que la ingresasen. Esto es muy raro.

- Quizás solamente se encuentra muy abatida. Imagina que ella fue la ultima en verlo con vida. E incluso llevaba su Zampakutoh en las manos. Pero ahora no podemos dejarnos guiar por la rabia y la venganza… Antes no teníamos oportunidades y ahora menos aun. – razonó Apollo preocupado.

- Pero lo que descubrieron… descarta que despareciesen en el mundo humano. Y Manta vio como cruzaban el umbral… así que solo pudieron ser interceptadas en el túnel… y si allí no quedaban rastro… ¿donde pueden haber ido¿Repelidas de vuelta a la Soul Society? Ahhh… es exasperante… necesito partirle la cara a ese capitán estirado…

- Kage, ya sabes que todos compartimos tu opinión… pero bueno, como Kaiden ya no está y junto con Ka-chan se encargaron de avisarnos y organizarnos… y como Ka-chan debe estar recuperándose del shock… creemos que lo mejor es que tu seas el nuevo cabecilla.

- ¿Qué? – Kage se quedó a cuadros

- No es tan descabellado eres el oficial de más rango con el que podemos contar en estos momentos.

- ¿Que estáis haciendo aun aquí¿No os he demostrado ya que recordar a los caídos es una perdida de tiempo? – Aquella irritante voz solo podía pertenecer a una persona igual de irritante.

- Capitán Ushinata. Es costumbre en la división recordar a nuestros compañeros. – respondió Kage intentando ocultar sus ganas de partirle la cara a ese mamón…

- Inútil… resistirse al olvido es inevitable. Recordarles solo causará dolor, debilidad y más pérdidas. Es un ciclo vicioso al que es imposible oponerse. Creedme, el olvido es la mejor solución.

- Capitán Ushinata… también estamos preocupados por el estado de Kara… ¿puede decirnos algo de ella? – se atrevió a preguntar Apollo.

- Kara… la señorita Kagemusha será expulsada del seiretei, por realizar acciones no autorizadas durante una misión rutinaria, eso si antes no consigo convencer a la cámara de los 46 de que la ejecuten por encabezar una rebelión en la sombra.

Kage y Apollo se quedaron pálidos al escuchar la monotonía con la que pronunciaba esas palabras.

- En fin… estas acciones no serán perdonadas sea quien sea el que las lleve a cabo. Buen día. Oficial Kage. – deseó el capitán retirándose del tranquilo jardín.

- Kage… ¿que hacemos?

- Reúne a todos… Kara cenará con nosotros esta noche, y nos traerá la cabeza de ese cabrón en una bandeja.


	6. Chapter 6

11/08/2007

- La situación es grave, ese capitán parece saber todo lo que sucede. – comentó Michiyo mientras observaba un mapa de la división desplegado sobre la capa de cojines que cubría el suelo.

- ¿Es posible que tenga algún espía entre nosotros? – todos se quedaron mirando a Ryu que rápidamente corrigió.- perdón… es una pregunta estúpida… aun así, estamos en desventaja.

- Además del ultimátum… no sabemos donde está Kara y la información que consiguieron… - Hiroe no pudo terminar la frase. Fue como si una sombra cayese sobre el oscuro refugio.

- De todas formas, ahora mismo estamos contra las cuerdas. – se sobrepuso Kage mientras comenzaba a deshacerse del cabestrillo que le inmovilizaba el brazo.

- No deberías quitártelo Kage, aun estás herido. – le recomendó Hiroe.

- Bah, no podré partirle la cara a ese cabrón con un brazo inmovilizado. Un poco de esos analgésicos de la 4 y listo.

- Pues me temo que te tendrás que conformar con las aspirinas del botiquín… - informó Miaka entrando en el bunker. No parecía para nada contenta.

- ¿Que ha pasado ahí fuera? – preguntó Apollo

- De todo… para empezar nos han aislado la división. No se puede entrar ni salir. Y bastante con que he conseguido colarme. Estaba paseando cerca de la 8 cuando me llegó la noticia.

- ¿Se sabe quien lo ha ordenado¿El capitán? Ese cabrón está intentando presionarnos seguro para evitar que pidamos ayuda al exterior. – Kage se volvió hacia el mapa y comenzó a observarlo.

- Nosotros 6 en campo abierto somos blanco fácil. En realidad… daría igual… con nuestra fuerza actual dentro del cerco no tendríamos fuerza ni para empezar… veamos…táctica… táctica… - Los demás shinigamis se le quedaron mirando.

- ¡Partirle la cara a ese cabrón hasta que ni su madre lo reconozca! – explotó Kage.

- Eh… vale, pero para eso tenemos que trazar algun plan… dudo que deje que hundamos el puño una y otra vez en mitad de la cara. – protestó Apollo.

- Antes que nada necesitamos más gente. Avisaré a xevg y Alamez, para que vuelvan de la patrulla, si abren el Senkaimon cerca de la puerta de la 13 quizás puedan superar el bloqueo. Michiyo, avisa tú a Benji y Momo. – comenzó a organizar Hiroe.

- Ese es el siguiente problema… ya les avisé a todos, pero por lo visto han sido atacados por los Menos grande. Estaban bien antes de que se bloqueasen nuestras comunicaciones con el mundo humano.

- ¿En sitios tan tranquilos como los que tenían, y de la nada salen varios Menos para atacarles¿Pero que cojones está pasando aquí? – exclamó Ryu mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- Entonces. – comenzó a decir Kage - Ya no queda mas remedio, hay que avisar a Gatou para que traiga a Manta, Me-chan y Aiolos. La discreción ya no nos servirá de nada. Saldremos de aquí y empezaremos a avisar a todo el que nos encontremos. El mensaje será "Ela y Mizu no están muertas, el capitán intenta mantenerlo en secreto." Si con esto no conseguimos el apoyo de los chicos dudo que se pueda hacer algo.

Los shinigamis partieron de inmediato y solo se quedaron en el bunker Kage y Apollo observando el mapa.

- ¿crees que es buena idea? Si Ela y Mizu al final si han muerto, entonces estamos condenados. – murmuró Apollo.

- Ela es una capitana. La mejor capitana que podríamos desear. Mi-chan es más que la teniente, es nuestra amiga ¿Si no creemos en ellas, quien va a recordarlas? Podría estar viendo su cadáver que me negaría a creer que han caído, y aunque lo hubiesen hecho… ¿tú te quedarías tranquilo mientras mancillan su memoria?

- Cht… al final vas a resultar un buen jefe.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe. Los dos shinigamis se sobresaltaron y llevaron rápidamente las manos a sus respectivas zampakutohs. Una figura cubierta con una capa blanca se encontraba en la puerta. Y por un segundo creyeron que finalmente la oposición seria cortada de raíz.

La figura aun envuelta en sombras avanzó un par de pasos y cayó sin fuerzas sobre el piso.

- Pero que… ¡Ka-chan! – exclamó Kage mientras se acercaba corriendo a su compañera. Estaba llena de moratones, un hilillo de sangre caía de la comisura de sus labios. Llevaba el kimono blanco de los detenidos pero había manchas de sangre por todos lados. Y no paraba de llorar.

- Ka-chan ¿que ha pasado? Estás fatal. Vamos tranquila, intenta calmarte y cuéntanos que ha pasado… ¡Apollo¡Trae vendas, hielo… lo que encuentres!

La chica se movió con dificultad pero no podía comunicarse. Las manos las tenia llenas de cortes y varios moratones parecían indicar que también podía tener fracturados los brazos.

- Ka-chan… ¿que sucede¿Porque no dices nada¡Maldición si ese cerdo te ha hecho algo esparciré sus tripas por todo el seiterei!

- No puede decir nada porque es MUDA… y si no fuera por su telepatía se habría librado de la peor parte de todo… por eso es tan gratificante verla ahora así…

Nuevamente una capa blanca ondeaba en el umbral, pero esta vez no había duda de su dueño. Unmei Ushinata entró en el refugio y mirando a su alrededor con desprecio escupió al suelo.

- Parece que no aprendéis… os di la oportunidad de renunciar. Una segunda oportunidad que no os merecíais. Y esto es lo que me encuentro. Una inútil resistencia que solamente servirá para causar más y más dolor. Lo hago por vuestro bien… por el bien de la división… rendíos ahora y quizás sea benevolente con vosotros.

- No parece que Kara esté muy contenta con tus condiciones.

- Oh… pero no te das cuenta aun… es por ella que estoy aquí. Todo el miedo que pasó… la trajo hasta vosotros y a mí con ella. Yo si puedo oírla… "Kage… es un monstruo… tenemos que salir de aquí ya…" – Kage miró a los ojos de Kara y en efecto estaba temblando. No sabía que es lo que podría haber pasado para que Kara se encontrase en ese estado.

- Y bien Sexto oficial Kage. ¿Rendiréis las armas y cesareis en esta inútil lucha?

Kage desenvainó avanzó hasta ponerse delante de Kara y apoyó el filo de su espada en el suelo.

- Capitán Unmei Ushinata. Hay una última cosa que debe saber…

- ¿Y es?

- ¡¡¡¡Shounetsuboshi!!!! – gritó Kage cargando contra el capitán.

- ¡¡¡¡Asesina, Karasu!!!! – le siguió Apollo liberando su zampakutoh

Ambos filos se clavaron en el cuerpo del capitán que no se movió un ápice para esquivarlo.

- Débil… demasiado débil… estoy decepcionado – dijo mientras los trozos de metal de ambas espadas terminaban de caer al suelo sin ni siquiera haber rasgado el uniforme del capitán.

* * *

En algún lugar del rukongai, 3 cuentas de cristal tintineaban al entrechocar unas con otras. La preciosa Horquilla de plata relucía al sol y atraía las miradas de muchos transeúntes. En concreto. Uno se detuvo en seco. Una figura envuelta en una capa negra comenzó a caminar hacia la chica que se afanaba en colocar la mercancía que iba a poner a la venta encima de un improvisado mostrador.

- ¡Sandias¡Deliciosas, dulces y jugosas sandias! – anunciaba la chica felizmente.


	7. Chapter 7

12/08/2007

La chica de la horquilla seguía vendiendo alegremente su mercancía cuando una mano salió entre los pliegues de la capa y cogió una sandia. Después sacó un cuchillo y se cortó un trozo.

- Behhhg…. ¿Y esto dices que está dulce? – gruñó la figura envuelta en la capa escupiendo el trozo de fruta.

- Eh… señor… esa es de exposición… de cartón… - explicó la chica un poco amedrentada por el tamaño de la figura que le sacaba 3 cabezas de altura.

- ¿Estás intentando tomarme el pelo? – La enorme figura se descubrió el rostro mostrando infinidad de cicatrices. – ¿intentas venderme una sandia de exposición? – increpó lanzando la falsa fruta por encima del hombro.

- No señor… no pretendía eso… no me dio tiempo a advertirle…

- Chicos, venid, parece que la señorita va a invitarnos al postre.

Un par de matones más se acercaron desde callejones cercanos. La chica intentó huir pero el gigantón le agarró de la mano.

- Uh… mira esto… la gatita tiene uñas… - rió tras el intento de defenderse por parte de la chica.

- ¡Sueltame!… ¡quedaté con las frutas si quieres pero dejame!

- Hmmm… creo que mas que fruta… me apetece tomar algo de carne… - susurró el grandullón con una mirada lasciva.

Una sombra se cernió sobre ellos y milésimas de segundos después, el gigante salio catapultado contra la pared de enfrente.

- Hay que ver… esto sigue tan revuelto como siempre… - murmuró una nueva figura encapuchada.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para tratar así a nuestro Aniki¡Bastardo nos haremos una alfombra con tu pellejo! – gruñeron los matones que acompañaban al grandullón justo antes de cargar contra el encapuchado.

- "Bakudoh no yon. – Hainawa" - De la punta de los dedos de la figura se precipitó una brillante cuerda de Kidoh que se enroscó sobre los agresores dejándolos inmovilizados.

- ¡¡¡Muere!!! - Bramó el gigantón, que nuevamente había vuelto a la carga, apuñalando la figura por sorpresa.

- ¿Tan grande y usando trucos tan sucios? – la capa cayó a tierra vacía – ¡debería darte vergüenza! – y la figura agazapada sobre el hombro izquierdo del grandullón hundió el empeine en la cara del infeliz.

- ¡¡¡Es un shinigami!!! – exclamaron sus secuaces intentando librarse del bakudoh – ¡no nos mates¡No volveremos a molestar a nadie! - El shinigami avanzó hacia ellos y comenzó a buscar entre los bolsillos de los secuaces.

- Hmmm… me quedo con un par de cuchillos y algunas monedas… - murmuró. Después deshizo la técnica y los matones ayudaron a levantarse a su jefe y salieron corriendo.

- Bueno. Esos se llevarán una buena temporada sin pasarse por aquí. Toma por las molestias que te hayan podido causar. – y el shinigami dejó sobre el tablón que servia de mostrador el dinero que les había quitado.

- Shi…Shinigami-san… gracias…

- Puedes llamarme Kaiden y bueno… ahora mismo no estoy de servicio…

* * *

- En fin… después de todo al final conseguí escapar de la zona. Ahora la división me cree muerto y eso es una ventaja ya que puedo investigar libremente. - La chica de las sandias alucinaba.

- Pero… ¿de verdad es tan malo ese capitán¿Y porqué me cuentas eso¿no son asuntos del seiterei?

- Verás… esa hebilla que llevas en el pelo… ¿te la encontraste?

- Si… cerca de mi puesto. Cayó del cielo. Y como no vi a nadie me la guardé. ¿Sabes a quien pertenece?

- Si no me equivoco, pertenece a Otaka Mizu, la teniente desaparecida. – inmediatamente la chica se quitó la hebilla como si le quemase.

- ¿De una teniente¿El objeto personal de una teniente del Seiterei? No debí habérmelo quedado… - la chica comenzó a temblar. – toma, debes encontrarla y devolvérselo.

- Tranquila Mi-chan no muerde… casi nunca… - murmuró Kaiden recordando uno de los incidentes en las fiestas del cuartel.

- Aun así, creo que no debería guardarlo… si sabes de quien es debería devolvérselo…

- Bueno… seguro que te lo agradecerá. – Kaiden se puso en pie. La vista al río que surcaba este sector siempre era magnifica al caer la tarde. – Un placer conocerte. Cuando esto acabe le comentaré a Mi-chan lo que hiciste por ella.

- ¿Vas a salir ahora a buscarlas? – preguntó la joven un poco extrañada.

- Si… es la primera pista que consigo desde ayer. Y es el primer descanso que me tomo desde entonces.

- Suerte entonces si puedo ayudarte en algo más… solo avísame. – se ofreció la vendedora.

- Hmmm… quizás si haya algo mas… ¿alguien acude muy frecuentemente a comprarte sandias?

- Pues si. Una chica joven debe ser nueva porque nunca antes la había visto por aquí. Siempre se queda embobada mirando la horquilla. – Kaiden se petrificó.

- ¿Tenia el pelo castaño claro, largo y ondulado¿y los ojos color miel?

- Si…

- Esa… seguro… que es Mi-chan…

* * *

Ya se había hecho la noche cerrada. El medidor de reiatsu se había estropeado pero no hacia falta ser un experto en kidoh para saber que de ahí, emanaba un aura de energía espiritual superior a lo normal. Kaiden llamó a la puerta. Pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿Estarán fuera? No, imposible… noto la energía de Mi-chan. Debo asegurarme…

Kaiden saltó la pequeña valla que rodeaba la casa y comenzó a andar buscando algo que estuviese abierto. Esa noche había luna nueva así que todo estaba aun más oscuro. Entonces el grito de una voz conocida le sobresaltó

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhh¡Vale, vale no lo haré más¡Pero ya basta por favor! – seguido del ruido de varias cosas cayendo al suelo y pasos apresurados.

- "Alguien está en apuros." – Kaiden empuñó el pequeño cuchillo que le quitó a los matones en el mercado y se puso en guardia. Entonces irrumpió en la casa atravesando la ventana. El pasillo estaba casi tan oscuro como el patio.

- ¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaa¡Un ladrón¡un asesino¡un violador! – Gritó una chica al verse frente a la sombra que esgrimía un cuchillo

- ¡Tranquila soy yo, Kaiden¡no sabes cuanto me alegro que estés bien! – anunció el shinigami mientras intentaba alcanzar a la chica.

- ¡CERDO¡NO TOQUES A MIZU NEE-CHAN! – y de la nada, un puño muy familiar dejó fuera de combate a Kaiden.


	8. Chapter 8

13/08/2007

- Digo que lo tiremos al río y que los peces lo juzguen… - Kaiden escuchaba la voz distante. Notaba la cabeza embotada y se sentía bastante mareado.

- Pero Ela-chan… creo que no venia con malas intenciones…

- ¿Ah si¿Entonces que parte del cuchillo que llevaba no eran malas intenciones?

- Etto… seguro que se trataba de algún malentendido… es un shinigami… se supone que están para mantener la paz… y creo que me conocía… dijo mi nombre.

- Entonces no cabe duda, es un acosador… a los peces con el.

Kaiden seguía confundido y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron unos enormes ojos verdes que le contemplaban… cabeza abajo.

- Buenos días Taicho… ¿que haces en el techo tan de por la mañana? – consiguió articular el shinigami. – WOAAAAA… ¡pero si soy yo¡¡¡Ahhh… taicho bájeme¡¡Mi-chan, socorro!! – lloró el shinigami atado y colgado boca abajo como una ristra de chorizos.

- ¿Taicho? Mi-chan¿pero de que está hablando este?

- Creo que te ha confundido con su capitán…

- No, no me he confundido, es indudable. ¡Esa cara, la forma en la que sienta su reiatsu, y sobre todo por lo surrealistas que se vuelven las situaciones cuando ella está de por medio! – Ela le sacudió un puñetazo y tras estamparse contra el techo Kaiden comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro con los ojos dándole vueltas.

- A callar… ¿como se te ocurre decir que mi vida es surrealista¡Es original! Y desde luego yo no soy capitana de nada…

- Pero… taicho

- ¡A callar!

- ¡Si taicho! – corrigió rápidamente el shinigami que estaba terminando de balancearse.

Ela se sentó en el suelo observando a la morcilla-shinigami y se ajustó el kimono burdeos que llevaba.

- Se me hace raro veros así…

- ¿Boca abajo? – comentó satírica Ela

- No… me refiero a no veros con el uniforme shinigami y la capa de capitán. Os quedan bastante bien los kimonos.

- Vaya… gracias. – respondió Mizu mientras Ela se levantaba y le propinaba otro nuevo puñetazo al improvisado puchinball.

- Eso por intentar pelotearnos para que te soltemos.

- ¿Taaaaichouuuu…. De verdaaaaad… noooo… looooo… recuerdaaaaaa? – intentaba decir el shinigami mientras seguía balanceándose de un lado a otro.

- Ela, creo que podemos bajarle. No creo que nos quiera hacer daño.

- ¿Pero y lo divertido que es esto? – comentó la chica de pelo rubio mientras le propinaba otro puñetazo al shinigami atado.

* * *

- Por favor, perdona a Ela. Es un poco…

- Impulsiva. Si siempre lo ha sido… o al menos desde que entré en la división. – completó la frase mientras se acostumbraba a que el mundo volviese al sentido vertical que le correspondía. – Los chicos de la división os echan mucho de menos… ¿que os había sucedido? Conseguimos seguiros la pista hasta el senkaimon, pero después plof… nada de nada…

- Sigues equivocándote. – interrumpió Ela - No somos ni tu capitana ni tu teniente ni ningún mando relacionado con el seiretei… acabamos de llegar aquí hace…

- ¿Un mes?, el mismo tiempo que desaparecieron la capitana y la teniente.

Se hizo el silencio mientras las dos chicas observaban como el shinigami parecía leerles la mente.

- Voy a por algo de beber y de picar… - Dijo Mizu mientras se levantaba un poco incomodada por la situación.

- Vale shinigami. Estás bastante seguro de lo que dices pero eso solo demuestra que eres un voyeur tocapelotas. Necesito una prueba tangible de lo que dices… y la quiero ya…

- Como quieras Taicho… - Kaiden tomó aire y cerrando los ojos se concentró – ¡MI-CHAN¡KAGE ESTÁ SAQUEANDO TU HUERTO PRIVADO!

- ¡Kage!, cuantas veces te he dicho que… - Mizu se quedó en blanco, asomada a la puerta sin saber porque había reaccionado así. Ela observó a su amiga con los ojos como platos. – que… ¿ha pasado?

- Vale shinigami… ¿que demonios has hecho?… ¿y porqué me resulta tan familiar ese nombre?

- Empezaré por el principio. – Dijo Kaiden

* * *

- …Entonces nos mandaron de patrulla a la zona 12, que casualmente es la misma que patrullabais vosotras debido a su peligrosidad. Seguramente ese cabrón quería quitarnos de en medio. Pero bueno… conseguí escapar y una chica que vendía sandias me trajo hasta aquí… y bueno el resto de la historia ya lo sabéis. – las dos chicas escuchaban con los ojos como platos la historia del shinigami.

- Buahahaahahahahaaaa – Se partía Ela. – Vamos solo porque tu nuevo jefe te caiga mal no tienes porqué venirnos a buscar convencernos que somos las jefas desaparecidas en extrañas circunstancias e intentes llevarnos de vuelta porque si… es un jefe un poco estricto pero ya se le pasará.

"Beeep beeeep beeep"

- Que extraño, no debería llegarme ningún mensaje. – todo el color de la cara del shinigami desapareció dejando una palidez mortecina al leerlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, tu jefe te ha pillado haciendo novillos?

- No exactamente. – y el shinigami le pasó a Ela el teléfono con el mensaje.

"La división 13 está en llamas. A todos los escuadrones, se solicitan refuerzos para apoyar el perímetro de seguridad."

- Debo ir a ayudar. Probablemente no se trate de un mero "accidente". Taichou, quizás no pueda convencerte con palabras pero intenta recordar a los chicos de la división. Mi-chan. Encontré esto. Es tuyo. – dijo entregándole la horquilla.

Sin mediar mas palabra el shinigami abrió la ventana y sin dudarlo saltó desapareciendo en la noche camino de la corte de los espíritus puros que ya a lo lejos comenzaba a emitir un leve resplandor rojizo.

* * *

- ¿Como que no podemos pasar¿A que te uso de llave para abrir el portón? – amenazaba Alamez convertida en una furia.

- Cálmate Alamez. El pobre chico no tiene la culpa de no saber que le pasará si no nos deja entrar en la división. – amedrentaba xevg mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de su zampakutoh.

- ¡Pero mira que sois sádicas las dos! – comentó Benji

- "gracias al cielo, al menos hay alguno que comprende la situación" – pensó el guardia.

- ¡Dejadle inconsciente y sigamos adelante!

- ¡Eso eso! – saltó Momo enseñando los colmillos con una sonrisa diabólica.

- "…" – El guardia comenzó a temblar. – pe-pero… yo no puedo abriros la puerta… no porque no quiera… es que está sellada por dentro…

- ¡Entonces la abriremos desde fuera! – anunció una voz a sus espaldas. – ninguna estúpida cúpula de fuerza va a impedir que entremos. – los cuatro shinigamis de la división 13 creyeron ver a un parecido cuando Kaiden aterrizó tras saltar de un edificio cercano. Xevg fue la primera en actuar.

- ¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa!!!! Lo sabia, lo sabia que no estabas muerto, nos asustaste mucho con eso de la espada rota… - decía la shinigami mientras achuchaba al recien llegado hasta que le crujieron las costillas.

- Maldición xevg para un poco o entonces si que me tendréis que preparar un funeral de verdad.

- Entonces… ¿no estás muerto? – preguntó benji un poco incrédulo.

- Es obvio que está tan vivo como nosotros… - musitó Alamez – ¿pero donde te habías metido?

- Estaba con Ela y Mi-chan. – respondió el shinigami de pelo largo estirando de nuevo su indumentaria. Los demás, incluyendo el guardia se quedaron perplejos.

- ¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaa¡Ese es mi Kai-chan¡¡¡¡Sabía, que estaban vivas, lo sabía!!!! – xevg volvió a la carga y su abrazo del oso se cobró otro par de costillas.

- ¿Entonces¿Las encontraste¿van a venir a darle su merecido a ese capullo? – preguntó Benji buscando con la mirada por los alrededores alguna figura conocida.

- No creo que vengan, parece que han perdido la memoria. Y no se creen que lo que les he dicho sea cierto. – explicó Kaiden un poco apesumbrado.

- ¡Pero por lo menos están vivas! Ya solo con eso podemos reclamar en la cámara de los 46 – xevg soltó a su presa sin dejar escapar el optimismo. – además, conseguiremos el apoyo de las demás divisiones casi con total seguridad.

- Xevg, mira esto. Al otro lado de la puerta esto se está desmadrando. Y no en el sentido en que se suele desmadrar. No tenemos tiempo de nada… salvo de entrar ahí y partirle los morros a ese Ushinata. – Alamez señaló al portón para añadir mas énfasis a sus palabras.

- Aun tenemos que encargarnos del guardia. – murmuró Momo mirando al guardia con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- Ehhh, si la capitana Ela está con vosotros, no me opongo a lo que hagáis. – se apresuró a decir el shinigami que vigilaba el acceso sellado. – pero el caso es el mismo. La puerta está sellada por dentro…

- Hmmm… entonces creo que llamaremos a ver si nos abren. – dijo Kaiden sacando de la capa una ristra de explosivos de incursión.

* * *

- "Taicho, tengo malas noticias, se ha acabado el sake…"

- "organizaremos una partida de infiltración, Mi-chan, cuantos barriles necesitaremos para las próximas… hm… ¿2 fiestas?"

- "Unos 35 barriles… por persona"

- "Ya habéis oído chicos, arreando que es gerundio"

Ela se revolvía incomoda en sueños. Una parte de ella organizaba con total naturalidad una invasión completa a la bodega de la división 8. Mientras la otra parte no dejaba de preguntarse quien era toda esa gente que se situaban frente a ella, sonreían, asentían o comentaban divertidos alguna anécdota de la pasada fiesta. Y Mizu siempre estaba a su lado.

- Ela… - dijo una voz familiar

- Ela… - repitió la voz familiar dibujandose frente a ella una figura femenina vestida con harapos rojos. Un velo oscuro cubría su cara.

- Ela… sabes donde encontrarme. ¿Por qué no has venido aun a buscarme?

Ela abrió los ojos y se encontró a Mizu a su lado, despierta y llamándola.

- Hablabas en sueños… ¿otra vez soñaste con esa mujer?

- Si… y con mucha mas gente. Pero no puedo recordar a nadie. ¿Y tu?

- Lo mismo… ese gran dragón llamándome y este pasador… sabia que lo había visto antes… sabes Ela, empiezo a pensar que…

- Si Mi-chan… ¿y si fuese cierto todo?


	9. Chapter 9

13/08/2007

Dos chicas se encontraban en el límite del Rukongai. Unos pocos pasos después y estarían dentro de la corte de los espíritus puros.

- Ela… ¿me recuerdas porqué estamos aquí? O mejor… recuérdame porqué estamos aquí en mitad de la noche.

- Mi-chan… tu también lo oías… esas voces, la de la mujer y el dragón. Nos llamaban. Creo que ahí están las respuestas a porqué no recordamos nada.

- Ya… ¿pero porqué no vamos cuando sea de día?

- Oh vamos… así es mas emocionante. – Ela avanzó para disponerse a cruzar cuando el muro que rodeaba al seiretei cayó del cielo para repeler a los invasores. – las chicas se quedaron pálidas al ver a un gigante caer junto a los muros.

- Vaaaaya… ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que tuve visitantes. Bienvenidas chicas a la puert…. – el grandísimo shinigami superó con creces la palidez de las muchachas. Se quedó tieso sin poder moverse. Al cabo de un rato consiguió articular…- Ca…capitana Ela Kuroikawa, teniente Otaka Mizu… Mil disculpas… NO… Cien mil millones de disculpas. No merezco pisar la misma tierra que vosotras. – lloró el gigantón arrodillándose frente a las chicas.

- Eh… bueno, bueno no importa… está oscuro… normal que no nos reconocieses. – explicó Ela con total naturalidad.

- ¿Pero que haces Ela? Si resulta que no somos quien dice ese gigantón nos convertirá en una plasta informe… quiero conservar mis preciosas curvas – lloró Mizu a su compañera.

- Michan, échale narices, si tenemos a alguien así llegaremos enseguida a las voces y no nos perderemos – le susurró a Mizu. - ¡EHHH! Necesitamos que nos lleves adentro.

- ¡Claro! Enseguida abro. Por favor perdonad mis modales. – se disculpó nuevamente el grandullón mientras alzaba el portón. – dejad que os acompañe a la división. Creo que necesitan vuestra ayuda.

- Mizu miró fijamente a su compañera mientras el grandullón las subía a sus hombros y comenzaba a correr hacia la luz rojiza que se veía a lo lejos.

* * *

- Estúpidos cabezotas¿es que aun no os habéis dado cuenta? – El capitán desviaba los ataques de Gatou, Ryu y Miaka como si se tratase de un montón de moscardones.

- Pero de donde mierdas ha salido este tío. Dices que no ha estado nunca en la academia shinigami, pero esa fuerza es sobrehumana. – Le comentó Aiolos a Melange que acababan de retirarse tras un intento fallido de rodearle.

- Michiyo, ayúdame con Kage, está sangrando por todas partes. – gritaba Hiroe mientras aplicaba todos sus conocimientos de Kidoh curativo sobre el sexto oficial.

- ¡No puedo¡Apollo apenas si tiene pulso¡Necesitamos ayuda de la cuatro inmediatamente o los vamos a perder!

- "¡Fluye suavemente como el viento, azota violentamente como las olas. Unabana!" – Manta liberó su shikai y con toda su fuerza descargó cientos de fragmentos de hielo contra el capitán que sin moverse desprendió una oleada de reiatsu que repelió el ataque de Manta.

- ¡Imposible! Como ha podido detener el ataque de Manta solamente con liberar su energía. Ni siquiera se ha dignado a desenvainar… ahhhgg… como me saca de quicio ese cabrón.

- ¿Habéis terminado ya de jugar? – preguntó Unmei aun cruzado de brazos.

* * *

Ela y Mizu caminaban por los oscuros pasillos del edificio principal. Las explosiones de Kidoh se sucedían a una velocidad impresionante. Pero apenas si se daban cuenta. Caminaban en silencio. Un paso tras otro, escuchando solamente unas voces que les guiaban. Desde que el vigilante del portón las dejase frente al cuartel. Creían andar en sueños. En sus mentes resonaban ecos de días pasados.

- "Buenos días taichou¿quiere una aspirina para la resaca?" – le preguntaba un shinigami recién levantado.

- "Sempai, te juro que no era mi intención solamente vine a devolverte los informes para que los selles." – decía otro antes de ser abatido por una zapatilla.

- "¡No¡No dejéis que Kara entre en la cocina¡quiero vivir!" – suplicaba otro shinigami de aspecto mas descuidado con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que rezaba Oficina del Cap---- Ushinata. Alguien se había encargado de dejar claro que no les caía bien su presencia.

Mizu abrió la puerta y acto seguido, ambas chicas entraron reencontrándose con las figuras de sus sueños.

* * *

- Me-chan Aio-kun, táctica 52, Aiolos, tu eres el ariete.

- Recibido. – respondieron ambos shinigamis mientras comenzaban a dispersarse por el campo de batalla.

- "Repito susurrando, repito hilvanando mis palabras e inquiero el nombre de quien me visita… ¡Shippûjinrai!" – recitó Aiolos envuelto en la nube de relámpagos y chispas que producía su liberación.

- Oh… ¿estás intentando ponerte serio? Vamos. A tu compañero no le funcionó¿que te hace suponer que tu si lo conseguirás? – increpó el capitán disfrutando con su propia arrogancia.

- Hadou no 61 ¡Rukujyoukourou! - recitaron el Kidoh Melange y Manta a la vez aprisionando cada uno un brazo del capitán

- ¿Y que tal con esto? – dijo Aiolos saltando con un shumpo frente al capitán. Y hundiendo a Shippûjinrai en el torso del capitán. La cadena de relámpagos que comenzó a emitir el filo electrificado de su zampakutoh sacudió de arriba abajo al capitán que gritó de dolor.

- ¡Lo consiguió! – gritó Yorleni desde el suelo observando la escena.

- ¡Mira que bien actúo! – Unmei sorprendió a Aiolos librándose del kidoh que aprisionaba su brazo derecho y golpeándole brutalmente la boca del estomago.

- Aiolos comenzó a caer inconsciente mientras Unmei extraía la espada de su tórax como si se tratase de una pequeña espina clavada en la piel. Manta se lanzó para intentar evitar que Aiolos se abriese la cabeza contra el duro suelo. Pero el capitán se interpuso.

Algo cruzó el campo de batalla interceptando la caída de Aiolos y apartándose del capitán.

- ¡Lo tengo¡Despejado! – exclamó Kaiden cargando con el 5º oficial a cuestas.

- Hadou no 33 ¡Soukatsui! – de la nada aparecieron Xevg, Momo y Benji y rodeando al sorprendido capitán liberaron el Kidoh.

Ushinata solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse antes que las llamas azules le envolviesen desde todas direcciones.

- Eso no ha estado mal del todo pero aun… - Unmei se quedó sin palabras cuando al abrir los ojos vio la palma extendida de una Shinigami de pelo negro. Alamez tensó todos los músculos preparándose para liberar toda la furia del Kidoh almacenado en sus manos.

- Hadou no 64 - ¡RAIKOHOU!

El impacto lanzó al capitán por los aires. Kara era consciente de todo eso. Seguía arrodillada al lado de Kage mientas Hiroe se afanaba por cerrar todas las heridas que podía sin tener demasiado éxito. Sin pensarlo dos veces Kara cogió la espada mellada de Kage y un fuerte dolor sacudió sus muñecas recordándole su estado. Inspiró y se mordió el labio intentando contenerse.

- ¿Creeis que eso es suficiente¿¡Ataques conjuntos de kidoh¿Tácticas básicas de combate¡Me estáis subestimando! – Unmei consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y por primera vez llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su zampakutoh. – Haré que os arrepintáis del día en que…

No llegó a terminar la frase. Un leve destello fue lo único que le avisó y lo hizo demasiado tarde. Shounetsuboshi se hundió en la nuca del capitán y Kara no se detuvo hasta que la hoja del sexto oficial asomó por el otro lado, provocando una lluvia de sangre.


	10. Chapter 10

13/08/2007

Todos contuvieron la respiración mientras observaban como caía la cabeza del capitán seguido muy de cerca por su cuerpo que se estampó en el suelo con un ruido seco. Kara dejó caer la espada de Kage y si no fuese por Alamez también habría seguido el mismo camino que los restos del capitán.

- "Gracias Alamez, apenas puede mantenerme en pie" – telepatizó finalmente la chica, libre del bloqueo.

- Ha sido impresionante Ka-chan, descansa aquí, ahora avisaremos a los de la 4 para que vengan. – le dijo la otra shinigami mientras la bajaba al suelo donde Kage ya respiraba con normalidad.

- Parece que este capullo no nos molestará más. – murmuró Aiolos cogiendo la cabeza cercenada por los pelos.

Sin previo aviso, la cabeza de Unmei explotó lanzando a Aiolos contra una de las paredes casi derruidas del cuartel. El cuerpo del capitán se incorporó y extendiendo un brazo hacia el grupo de los heridos concentró una energía rojiza que todos identificaron enseguida.

- "Cero" – pensó Manta justo a tiempo de observar como la mortífera descarga se abalanzaba sobre el numeroso grupo de heridos. La explosión les hizo cerrar los ojos. Justo el tiempo suficiente para ver que ahora el cuerpo descabezado de Unmei apuntaba ahora contra ellos.

- ¡Todos a cubierto! – exclamó cuando intentaron apartarse.

El cielo y la tierra se les entremezclaron, el sabor de la sangre les inundó la boca y el pitido en los oídos fueron las únicas señales que notaron antes de rodar por el suelo. Manta tosió sangre cuando intentó incorporarse pero el dolor que le invadió le hizo desistir y desde el suelo contemplo como el torso del capitán comenzaba a deformarse hasta abrirse en canal.

- Hollow…- murmuró mientras una figura menuda se incorporaba.

La figura cubierta de sangre y vísceras no era mayor que un niño de unos 10 años. Pese a todo emanaba un intenso poder espiritual. En su cabeza llevaba una mascara en la que se arremolinaban espirales sobre la abertura del ojo izquierdo. Los dientes pequeños pero afilados perfilaban una sonrisa maquiavélica. El pequeño Hollow se desperezó estirando los brazos y de un salto comenzó a avanzar hacia Manta.

- Vaaaaya… pero si este aun sigue vivo. Es toda una alegría. – la pequeña figura arrastró a Manta por los pelos y lo alzó hasta que sus cabezas quedaron a la misma altura.

- ¿Quién eres? – consiguió preguntar Manta.

- Oh vamos¿no está claro? Soy el responsable de todo esto. Sois muy persistentes, no solo de carácter. También tenéis una enorme cabezonería en lo que respecta a moriros…

- ¿También… eres el responsable de la desaparición de Ela y Mizu? – Manta no se podía mover. La presión espiritual que le aprisionaba le recordaba a sus días en la academia cuando algún capitán hacia acto de presencia. Se sentía paralizado.

- Si, una lastima que tuviese que recurrir a hacerlas desaparecer. Utilizar sus cuerpos para infiltrarme habría sido mucho más rápido y habría levantado menos sospechas. Pero vuestra capitana entró en el pasillo en el que acechaba antes de lo previsto.

- ¿Qué les hiciste? – intentó ganar tiempo Manta a pesar de que una parte de el quería lanzarse ciegamente al ataque.

- Las maté por supuesto. – Manta se quedó sin palabras. – No… me gustaría haberlo hecho pero tuve que conformarme con apartarlas del juego de forma permanente.

- ¿Cómo? – alcanzó a preguntar el shinigami mientras su corazón se recuperaba del vuelco que le había dado. – "al menos están vivas"

- No te ilusiones Manta Kun… quizás si estén vivas, pero no vendrán a salvarte. Mi nombre es Olvido, así que ya puedes suponer cual es el destino que sufrieron. Tal vez en el futuro tú y yo nos vayamos a algún sitio a buscarlas y las matarás con tus propias manos, pero oye… las habrás visto de nuevo – rió satisfecho el hollow. – pero ya te he contado bastante, va siendo hora de que tome el control sobre ti y desaparezca por un tiempo. No te preocupes por el dolor… nunca recordarás lo que te va a pasar y tampoco te importará.

En el torso del hollow, a escasos centímetros donde se encontraba el característico agujero de estos seres, comenzó a abrirse un enorme parpado. El ojo que despertaba debajo brilló buscando su objetivo y se clavó en la aterrorizada mirada de Manta. El hollow anteriormente conocido como Unmei se relamió preparándose para su nuevo refugio cuando algo centelleante pasó entre ambos rajando el ojo del Hollow con un aullido de dolor.

- ¿Pero quien? – Olvido miró a su alrededor buscando la procedencia de lo que le había herido. Solo encontró a su alrededor cráteres humeantes.

- ¿Mi-chan, están todos bien? – sonó la voz de Ela en las alturas. La capitana empuñaba ambos sais producto de su shikai y de uno de ellos goteaba sangre. Su kimono burdeos brilló como la sangre cuando el reiatsu de su portadora comenzó a crecer observando la desolación en la que se hallaba sumida su división.

- Si taichou, están bien, algunas magulladuras pero nada de importancia.

Manta está herido, cuando puedas llévalo con los demás, Aiolos aun respira y Me-chan lo ha puesto a cubierto. Yo me encargaré de este pequeño bastardo.

- Hablas mucho ex-capitana. Debo recordarte que estás frente a un Vastoloord uno que ya te dejó fuera de combate una vez junto a tu teniente. – se jactó el hollow.

- "¿Vastoloord? No me extraña que no pudiésemos con el…" - pensó Manta mientras su enemigo lo dejaba caer como una marioneta con los hilos cortados.

- Creo que no aprendiste la lección la primera vez así que… ¡tendré que recordartela! – Olvido apuntó contra la capitana otro Cero y la energía roja cruzó el aire solo para restallar contra el techo de la barrera que cercaba la división.

Ela se desplazó con velocidad hasta situarse al lado de su oponente y con gran velocidad intentó apuñalar el costado del hollow. Este reaccionó alzándose en el aire y uniendo ambas manos preparó su nuevo ataque. La shinigami arrojó el sai de su mano izquierda y sacó a Manta de la trayectoria del nuevo disparo que había efectuado.

- ¡Tus compañeros serán tu perdición! – Amenazó Olvido situándose enfrente de la capitana mientras cargaba al tercer oficial. – ¡ahora muere de una vez! – la segunda de las dagas de kuroichitsuki reapareció en escena tras Ela y se clavó en el hombro del Hollow que sorprendido se retiró esquivando un tajo a su cuello.

- Nada mal… ese truco no lo usaste la última vez. – murmuró Olvido arrancándose la daga del hombro. – Así que además roba energía espiritual. Habría sido un colofón a mi plan original para eliminar a los shinigamis… Lastima que ese teniente vuestro se llevase a "Metastasia" a la tumba.

- ¿Metastasia? – Ela escupió ese nombre. Cualquiera en la división 13 maldeciría eternamente a ese hollow y no faltos de motivo.

- Si ese maldito teniente vuestro, ese Shiba Kaien, no se hubiese interpuesto no tendría que recurrir a una habilidad menor como la de encerrarme en el cuerpo de un shinigami y controlarlo. No me habría hecho falta manipular a la cámara de los 46 ni exponerme a todos. Podría haber ido asimilando a todos los capitanes sin esfuerzo, la fuerza combinada de 13 capitanes a mi merced. Y ese imbécil me privó de tal sueño. Podría no solo haber controlado la sociedad de almas, sino también Hueco Mundo… Al menos he podido desquitarme reduciendo a cenizas su querida división… seguro que está revolviéndose en su tumba – rió el Hollow lanzando al suelo el sai de la capitana.

- Primero intentas hacernos desaparecer a Mizu y a mi, después usurpas mi puesto en la división… - Ela dejo en el suelo a Manta y recogió el sai del suelo- … e intentas acabar con todos mancillando los deberes de un capitán, destruyes todo por lo que habíamos trabajado… ¡y ahora insultas a Kaien-dono! Ten por seguro Olvido, que este día no se borrará de nuestra memoria. Los agravios se van a cobrar… Uno Por Uno… BAN-KAI….

* * *

Era casi imposible seguir la estela de la capitana de la división 13. Se movía de un lado a otro, hacia quiebros, rodeaba al Vastoloord solamente para atacarle de nuevo de frente cuando este se daba la vuelta. A pesar de todo, el intercambio de golpes era evidente y nuevas marcas se producían en el cuerpo del hollow cuando este atacaba debido al poder reflectante del bankai de la shinigami.

- Ciertamente te subestime… de saber que disponías de habilidades así habría ido primero a controlarte al rukongai.

- Lastima que no lo hicieras – dijo Ela cuando pasó por su lado haciéndole un nuevo corte en el brazo.

- Pero aun no es demasiado tarde. Y aun no he mostrado mis cartas. – rió la criatura

- Pues adelante. ¡Ven a por mi si puedes! - Desafió la capitana mientras el hollow se lamió la sangre que caía por la comisura de los labios.

Olvido sonrió y de repente Ela se encontró sumida en la oscuridad. Todos habían desaparecido incluyendo el vastoloord.

- ¿Intentas ocultar tu presencia? – Ela se mantuvo en posición defensiva

- No me hace falta. De hecho… estoy justo aquí. – dijo la voz del Hollow a sus espaldas.

- Y aquí… - resonó otra

- Y aquí también… - Ela se vio rodeada por varias copias.

- ¿Una ilusión? No es una mala habilidad, ahora entiendo como conseguiste atraer a la cámara a la decisión de que te convirtieran en capitán sin venir a cuento.

- ¿Ilusión? – rió Olvido. – Esto es mas divertido incluso que una ilusión. Todos son tan reales como tú. Y lo comprobarás ahora. –

Todas las figuras comenzaron a emitir el fulgor rojizo que anunciaba el disparo de un Cero. Ela reaccionó y se lanzó contra la figura que se hallaba mas cerca. Otra de las copias del hollow se interpuso justo a tiempo bloqueando el ataque en el aire.

Ela parpadeó y vio a Mizu sosteniendo el escudo de Koetatsu frente a Melange.

- ¿Ela que estás haciendo¡Despierta!

- Que… como es que… - Ela retiró las dagas clavadas en el escudo. Y se giró nuevamente hacia Olvido que reía complacido. – ¡Dijiste que no eran ilusiones!

- ¿Y desde cuando te fías de la palabra del enemigo? – Ela enfurecida contraatacó y nuevamente la oscuridad la envolvió. Otra vez reaparecieron las figuras. – y nuevamente volvemos al punto de partida. Parece que el escudo de tu amiga no aguantará otro impacto así que esta vez piensa que cuando ataques, alguien de los tuyos puede caer por tu propia mano. – todos los hollow hablaban a la vez causando una agobiante sensación. –. Es mi ultimo regalo Ela Kuroikawa disfrútalo aquí o en el infierno.

- Cht… - Ela se contuvo. Era más que eso. No podía atacar a los chicos, ya estaban en bastante mal estado. Si seguía usando el Bankai podría enfrentarse al vastoloord pero todas las copias parecían idénticas en todo. Incluso las heridas estaban reproducidas a la perfección.

- "Taicho" – resonó la voz de Kara en la mente de la capitana. – "no te preocupes, tenemos un plan. Ataca sin dudar cuando te demos la señal, tranquila la reconocerás. Somos la 13, y juntos permanecemos." – concluyo Kara.

Ela respiró profundamente mientras las figuras de Olvido comenzaron a moverse. Todas se situaron cerca unas de otras.

- "Taichou, lanza un kidoh de combate a cualquiera de nosotros"

- Qué, Ka-chan… ¿estás loca? Recuerda que…– murmuró la capitana viéndose un poco comprometida.

- "solo hazlo" – cortó secamente la telépata

La capitana comenzó a recitar los versos de invocación del Soukatsui apuntando a una de las figuras, después a otra, a otra. Ninguna se movió ni siquiera cuando apuntando a una gritó "Hadou no 33 Soukatsui" entonces se encaró hacia la ultima figura restante con el brillo del reiatsu aun en las manos. La figura dio un salto atrás. Ela sonrió y de un shumpo hundió ambas dagas de kuroichitsuki en el torso de la figura. La oscuridad desapareció y sorprendida observó a quien había apuñalado.

- ¿Como has podido darte cuenta que era el autentico? – dijo vomitando sangre. – pretendías volar a los tuyos por los aires.

- Eso no es cierto. No deberías fiarte de todo lo que dicen. En la división todos saben que mi fuerte no es el Kidoh… - Ela empujó un poco mas las dagas y el hollow se retorció de dolor. - es el fin Hollow.

- Creo que no querida capitana. – Olvido se agarró de los brazos de Ela y con un salto extrajo ambas dagas de su pecho retomando la distancia de seguridad. Justo antes que la capitana se lanzase a rematarlo una luz amarilla cubrió al vastoloord.

- Negalion - murmuró Mizu observando como Olvido ascendía hasta una abertura.

Ninguna de las dos chicas hizo ningún gesto o intento por detenerlo. Sabían que no conseguirían nada. Así que simplemente observaron como desaparecía en la grieta oscura que acababa de dibujarse en el cielo.

- Así que al final, solo conseguimos una retirada. – murmuró decepcionada Ela mientras el Bankai desaparecía recuperando su forma sellada. – ¿todo esto no ha servido de nada?

- Claro que si Ela, la próxima vez estaremos mas preparados y no se nos escapará. Además, es casi milagroso que no hayamos tenido bajas. Kage y Apollo están graves pero estables.

Ela se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con paso veloz hacia donde se encontraba Manta aun mirando al cielo sin terminar de comprender que había sucedido.

- ¡Manta! – exclamó la capitana y el tercer oficial la miró un poco asustado. – espero que esta no sea la fiesta que nos prometiste a nuestro regreso…

* * *

Epilogo…

- ¡Pero como se te ocurre darnos esos sustos¿El numerito de la espada te parece bonito? No sabes el sofocón que m… nos llevamos todos cuando Kage nos dijo que estabas muerto. – Hiroe caminaba nerviosa por uno de los pasillos acompañado de otros dos shinigamis

- ¿Nos alegramos de verle o le devolvemos a la tumba a ostias? – preguntó Michiyo mirando al shinigami restante que a cada comentario parecía hacerse mas pequeño.

- Lo siento sempai, prometo no volver a morirme sin avisar. – contestó Kaiden cargando con varios tablones para la reconstrucción.

* * *

- Ay ay ayyyy…

- Kage te he dicho que no te muevas, te han dado de ostias hasta en el carnet de identidad – protestaba Melange mientras terminaba cambiarle los vendajes a al sexto oficial.

- "Apollo… ¿a donde te crees que vas? Tu tampoco te libras." – telepatizó Kara que aunque llevaba vendas para evitar forzar las muñecas insistió en ayudar.

- Aiolos se comió una pared, ve a ver como se encuentra primero. – protestó el shinigami intentando desviar la atención.

- Yo estoy perfectamente, gracias por preocuparte. – respondió el 5º oficial con un brazo en cabestrillo y las sienes vendadas.

- Nooo… no lo estas…

- Gatou… ¿que haces aquí¿No deberías estar ayudando a Yorleni y a Miaka en la reparación del edificio sur?

- Ohm.. ya lo hemos hecho… verás… salimos a buscar ayuda de unos amables chicos que se están encargando de limpiar los escombros… la ultima vez que les vi estaban sangrando por la nariz cada vez que Yorle-chan les dedicaba una de sus miraditas especiales.

- … entiendo… bueno vosotras sabréis lo que hacéis. – murmuró Aiolos

- Vaaaamos Aio-kun… ¿acaso dudas de nuestra capacidad de convicción? – susurró Yoru-chan al oído de Aiolos y este se sacudió hecho un flan.

* * *

- Xevg ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó Alamez

- Trabajo…

- ¿Tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados?

- Estoy vigilando que la hierba del jardín crezca de nuevo.

- Entiendo… ¿crees que si la vigilo yo también crecerá antes?

- Podríamos probar… - y Alamez se tumbó al lado de Xevg observando las nubes que cruzaban el cielo.

Benji y Momo observaron la escena subidos a los restos de un tejado y llegaron a la conclusión que deberían hacer lo mismo para comprobar que las tejas crecían en correcto orden.

* * *

Manta se paseaba impaciente en el patio principal de la división. Hacia ya un par de horas que Ela y Michan habían ido a la cámara de los 46 a exponer todo lo que había pasado pero el estaba mas preocupado por la forma en que la cámara trataría la revolución que se había organizado durante la ausencia de la capitana. Finalmente las dos shinigamis cruzaron el umbral del patio y Manta se acercó corriendo.

- ¿Que ha sucedido¿Qué han dicho los de la cámara¿que piensan hacernos? – preguntó nervioso.

- Ehm… no son buenas noticias… - comenzó a decir Ela. Manta superó la blancura de la nueva capa de su capitana.

- Nos van a descontar las reparaciones del sueldo. – concluyó Mizu intentando tranquilizar al shinigami.

* * *

El cuartel de la división 13 comenzaba a recuperar la paz.

- ¡Kaiden! Contigo quería yo hablar… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que mi vida es surrealista¡Voy a hacer que lo retires¡Eh, oye, no escapes!

Bueno… El cuartel de la división 13, aun durante las reparaciones, ya disfrutaba de su particular concepto de "paz"


End file.
